


L'ultimo Pond

by MissDragonfly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDragonfly/pseuds/MissDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(267 parole)<br/>Ambientato subito dopo "P.S.", la scena che non è mai stata girata, in cui il figlio dei Pond porta la lettera a suo nonno, il padre di Rory.<br/>E se ci fosse un altro "parente" ad aspettarlo, una volta uscito dalla casa dei Pond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo Pond

[267]  
  
  


**_L'ultimo Pond_ **

  
  
  


Anthony Williams uscì da quella casa con il cuore ancora in tumulto: il momento che da sempre aveva atteso, oramai si era concluso. O, per lo meno, così credeva.  
Davanti al vialetto, uno strano uomo, con un buffo cravattino, sembrava stare ad aspettare. Era giovane, seppure i suoi occhi sembravano antichi. Due occhi stanchi e malinconici incorniciati da degli occhiali tondi.  
Pensò di essere fissato da costui finché, nell'apprestarsi verso l'uscita, Anthony capì che lo strano uomo era intento ad osservare la casa con una particolare sorta di nostalgia capace di invecchiargli il viso.  
Così gli passò davanti, in silenzio, ignorandone la presenza.  
« _Seguimi, Pond._ »  
Anthony si voltò, lo sguardo meravigliato, mentre le innumerevoli storie e avventure raccontategli da bambino dai suoi genitori presero finalmente forma fisica.  
Allora gli si accostò e, con un'ombra sbieca di sorriso, posò una mano sulla spalla del Dottore e la strinse un poco guardandolo dritto negli occhi: non avevano bisogno di parole.  
Quella muta complicità, tanto breve quanto fragile, fu sufficiente per conoscere la sofferenza ancora viva nel Dottore, la gratitudine di Anthony per aver reso quegli anni così indimenticabili e speciali per i suoi genitori. Non vi era spazio per il risentimento, solo riconoscenza: quell'ultimo, triste, viaggio - nonostante li avesse divisi dal Dottore - aveva portato loro ad essere una famiglia.  
Poi quel fuggevole contatto si interruppe e Anthony continuò per la propria strada. Ma, nell'infilarsi in tasca le mani, vi trovò gli occhiali dalla montatura rotonda di sua madre ad attenderlo, con impresso ancora il sapore della sua ultima avventura.  
Gli si strinse il cuore. Finché ci fosse stato il Dottore a ricordarli, i Pond non sarebbero mai morti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Da poco ho rivisto la scena di P.S. e la persona sentimentale che è in me si è detta "perché no?". Ho subito pensato che il Dottore avrebbe voluto a tutti i costi conoscere il figlio dei suoi migliori amici.  
> Per un attimo ho avuto la tentazione di mettere "Come along, Pond", in quanto - almeno per me - ha più significato... ma non volevo dare una sensazione di "divisione" all'interno del testo... visto che, dopotutto, il significato dietro la frase è perfettamente comprensibile anche in italiano u_u (#considerazioniInutili).  
> Secondo poi, mi piace immaginare che il Dottore abbia dato gli occhiali di Amy a qualcuno di importante prima di rigenerarsi, dato che con Twelve non vengono più ritirati fuori... e Anthony mi è sembrato il candidato perfetto!^^  
> Un grazie a chi legge e a chi vorrà lasciare una recensione!


End file.
